


The Squeaky Wheel Gets the Oil

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mike thinks he's a squeaky third wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squeaky Wheel Gets the Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyenapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenapped/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reflection of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008402) by [skyenapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenapped/pseuds/skyenapped). 



> This is inspired by skyenapped's Reflection of You. Knowledge of that fic is kind of necessary in order to understand the dynamics of the relationship featured in this fic of a fic. The original fic is as of yet unfinished but nearing the end, and this represents a sort of Alternate Ending/Wish fulfillment I've been thinking about for the last couple of days. Skyenapped has been more than gracious in allowing me into her sandbox and play with her toys.
> 
> And for reference's sake, skyenapped has cast Sebastian Stan as Sean's face model.

Summary: In which Mike thinks he’s a squeaky third wheel.

 

Mike hasn’t slept in the master bedroom for the last three nights. By the time Sean and Harvey begin preparing for bed, Mike has already disappeared into the guest bedroom, the door locked and the light off. Harvey pointedly ignores it and goes about his nightly ritual like nothing’s different, but Sean can’t help but keep one eye on the hallway, even as he crawls into bed beside Harvey.

“Stop it,” Harvey murmurs. He slips an arm beneath Sean’s side and pulls him closer.

“Stop what?” Despite himself, Sean buries his nose in Harvey’s shoulder. The spicy scent of his aftershave lingers even after a long day at work. He wonders if the scent has, perhaps, fused itself to Harvey’s own scent after years of wear.

“Stop obsessing over Mike.” 

“Concern is not obsessing,” Sean says. “Aren’t you worried?”

“No one kicked him out of bed,” Harvey replies. “He decided not to sleep here.”

“That’s not fair, Harvey.”

“God, are you going to attack me now, too?”

Sean sits up and reaches over to turn on the bedside lamp. The light is harsh in the darkness of their bedroom, and Harvey grimaces, throwing an arm over his face.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, Harvey,” Sean says, looking down at the older man, “but you’ve got this terrible little habit of pretending that you never do anything wrong.”

Harvey huffs and tries to roll over and away from Sean, but Sean reaches out and grabs his shoulder. Forcing Harvey back down, he leans over until he’s looking Harvey in the face.

“No, see, this is what I’m talking about. Instead of owning up to the fact that you made a mistake, you run. You dig your heels in, and you bite the head off anyone who brings it up.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that I don’t like having my mistakes put under a microscope?” Harvey asks, looking out from under his arm.

“No one does,” Sean says. He falls down onto his elbow and runs the fingers of his other hand through Harvey’s hair. He—and Mike, for that matter—likes it best this way, without the styling gel that Harvey uses to cement it into every morning. He brushes his fingers through the liberated strands as he talks. “But Harvey, bottling things up until they explode isn’t good. It almost destroyed what you had with Mike once. Are you going to let it happen again?”

Sean can almost hear Harvey grinding his molars together and drags his fingers out of Harvey’s hair and down his face to rub gently against his jaw.

“You need to talk to him,” Sean says. “You need to be honest, because one day, Harvey, Mike is going to wake up and realize just how unhappy he is, and then he’s going to leave.”

“No,” Harvey rasps, and suddenly his eyes are glassy with unshed tears. “No, I don’t want that.”

Bending down, Sean brushes his lips against Harvey’s cheek. “Then go across the hall and talk to him because you’re not the only one he’d be walking out on, Harvey.”

 

Harvey feels like a fool as he stands out in the hallway, knocking on the door to the guest room. Part of him just wants to push it open and demand that Mike talk to him, but even he knows better than that. Mike has drawn a line in the sand, and while Mike may not believe it most of the time, Harvey respects him too much to cross that line.

He knocks again, listening for any sign of Mike behind the door. He could be sleeping, and Harvey briefly hopes that’s true, because if Mike’s asleep then Harvey could go back to bed. Maybe even convince Sean to fool around a little since they’re both up. It has been a couple days after all.

No. No, he knows they can’t. Shouldn’t. Mike would just see it as another betrayal, and despite what everyone else seems to think Harvey doesn’t actually set out to hurt Mike.

When he doesn’t hear anything from inside, Harvey clears his throat and knock once more.

“Mike,” he calls softly. He presses his forehead against the seam of the door and its frame. “Mike, if you’re up… I want to talk.”

He waits, fully prepared to walk away without ever making it past the threshold. Would Sean be disappointed? Would he accuse Harvey of running away instead of facing the problem?

But the door opens, and Mike peers through the crack.

“Can I come in?”

“Why?” Mike asks. “Did Sean kick you out of bed?”

“No, I—“Harvey sighs and closes his eyes. “I want to talk to you.”

“Talk or yell? Because I think I’ve had enough of that for a while.”

“I suppose that’s…fair.”

“Tsk. Fair,” Mike says, but he opens the door anyway.

The guest room looks lived in, but only just. Few of Mike’s clothes litter the floor, and his laptop sits open on the foot of the bed. It’s no more lived in than a hotel room might be, and Harvey chooses to take it as a good sign. It means Mike hasn’t decided that he’ll be staying there long-term.

Or worse, moving out completely.

Mike stops by the bed, arms crossed over his chest. It’s the first time Mike has seen him for three whole days now that Mike isn’t his associate anymore, and Harvey wants to take him in as much as he can.

He’s tired, the circles under his eyes dark, and he hasn’t shaved since the last time Harvey saw him. Harvey would think the beard oddly attractive, but he realizes it might be because it makes Mike look more like Sean. That’s what got him into trouble in the first place.

“I’m not sorry for bringing Sean to the partner’s dinner,” Harvey begins. It would have been easy to miss, but Harvey reads people for a living. He catches the tiny flare of indignation in Mike’s eyes. He holds up his hands, palms out, placating but firm. “But. I am sorry that I hurt you in the process.”

The bright anger sputters in face of his apology, and Harvey cringes on the inside. Is he so frugal with the words “I’m sorry” that they can affect Mike so? There’s a ping of pity and sorrow somewhere in his gut, but he pushes it away temporarily in favor of continuing.

“I wanted to include him on the night they announced your promotion,” Harvey says. “It’s a huge deal, and bringing Sean as my date was the only way I could think of to include him.”

“You barely spoke two words to me, Harvey,” Mike hisses, the heat from earlier sparking again. “You shook my hand and then proceeded to spend the rest of the night playing the happy couple with Sean.”

“He doesn’t know anyone from the firm. Would you rather I let him loose in a room with our coworkers?”

Mike shakes his head. “No, but it was my night, Harvey.”

“Alright. Fine,” Harvey says, and even as he says it, he can feel the mantle of New York’s best closer settle onto his shoulders. Mike will know what he’s doing and most certainly won’t appreciate being ‘closed,’ but Harvey also knows that, for as much as Mike is ruled by his emotions, he also knows that logic wins out.

“It’s your big night,” he says, locking eyes with Mike. To his credit, and no small amount of satisfaction for Harvey, Mike holds his gaze with a look of determination. “They’re finally announcing your promotion. A promotion, mind you, that Jessica was unlikely to ever give you in the first place due to your position as an unlicensed attorney, and instead of taking this opportunity to impress the partners that have raised you up from the bullpen, you sulk and pout and bury your head in a wine glass.”

Mike can’t argue—that’s exactly what happened, after all—but he doesn’t back down. No longer does he cower in front of Harvey at the slightest sign of adversity, and Harvey can’t be any prouder, even in this.

“More than that, you want to announce to a room full of New York’s most powerful that not only are you sleeping with the senior partner that hired you but the both of you are in a three-way relationship with a kid who has prostituted himself to pay for business school in the past. Is that what you wanted, Mike? To air all of our dirty laundry in front of Jessica and the rest of the firm? Hell, even Louis was there. Do you know what he would try to do with something like that?”

Mike shakes his head, tears beginning to fall down on his cheeks. “No, no, I didn’t want that.”

“Then it had to be the way it was,” Harvey murmurs. Harvey the Lawyer falls away, and Harvey the Boyfriend steps closer to Mike, taking his face in his hands. He wipes the tears away with his thumbs and lifts Mike’s face until they’re looking at each other again. “I’m so sorry you got hurt, Mike, but we have to be careful about how we present ourselves to the world. Even more so now.”

“It’s none of their business,” Mike says wetly.

“And yet there isn’t a single one of them that wouldn’t jump at the opportunity to hold something like our relationship over our heads. Especially you.”

It makes sense, Harvey knows that Mike gets that. He just wishes Mike hadn’t been force to face that truth so publicly.

“It’s just…” Mike whispers. He wraps his hands over Harvey’s wrists. “Do you remember when we were supposed to watch that game together? The one you left to go meet a client? After you were done, you decided to spend the night with Sean rather than come back to your condo. I slept alone on the couch.”

“Mike—“

“And I know Sean left, too, so the blame’s not solely on you, I get that, but that just proves that sometimes you would rather be with him than you would with me. Don’t you know how much that hurts, Harvey?”

Harvey swallows past the lump in his throat, his eyes falling to focus on the hollow of Mike’s collar bone.

“Even when we were just hanging out as friends, it hurt, so you can imagine how it would hurt just that much more now that we’re more than that. Watching you and Sean together, watching you be a couple without me…It nearly killed me, and I couldn’t do anything but sit there and pretend that I wasn’t dying on the inside. And then I got home, and you yelled at me, Harvey. You yelled at me for watching the two of you the whole night.”

Harvey leans forward, resting his forehead against Mike’s.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmurs. “That’s on me. I wish I didn’t keep giving you reasons to be angry with me.”

“I’m not angry,” Mike murmurs back. “I’m not. I just—Harvey, please.”

And they’re kissing, hungrily, desperately.

Harvey’s hands fall to Mike’s hips, and Mike throws his arms around Harvey’s neck, each pulling the other closer. Their groins connect, and Mike groans into Harvey’s mouth when Harvey tugs him even closer.

It has only been three days, but that’s three days too long in Harvey’s opinion.

“Please, Harvey,” Mike groans as he comes up for breath. “Take me to bed.”

Harvey nods, reaching down to grip Mike by the thighs, preparing to lift him up and carry him to the bed, but Mike stops him.

“No,” Mike says, chest heaving, eyes bright, lips kiss-bitten and red. “Take me to our bed.”

 

Sean is reading when Mike leads Harvey into their bedroom. He looks up from his book, smiles softly, and dog-ears the corner of his page. Mike hears Harvey cluck his tongue. It’s a habit both he and Sean share, just another thing on the list of things that make them similar, like their blue eyes, their blond hair, and the man they have decided to share in their bed.

“Hey there, sexy,” Mike says, bending down to brush his mouth against Sean’s.

“Hey, handsome.” Sean looks over Mike’s shoulder at Harvey. “Are things...okay?”

Behind them, Harvey nods even as he follows Mike onto the bed. They both crawl on their knees up the head of the bed. Mike settles between them, leaning against the headboard. Harvey slots in close until they touch nearly from shoulder to ankle. On the other side, Sean slides to tangle his leg with Mike’s.

“I’m sorry,” Sean whispers. He leans his head against Mike’s shoulder and looks up at him. “We never meant to make you feel like a third wheel.”

Mike would shake his head, but Harvey has obviously decided to impress them with a very convincing impersonation of a leech. He’s attached himself to the left side of Mike’s throat and is doing his damn near best to make sure Mike has to wear a high-collared shirt to the office for the foreseeable future. Which probably meant a trip to Rene’s for a new suit because Mike knows Harvey will insist. Damn him.

“It’s okay,” Mike gasps. He reaches up and roots his hand into the hair at the back of Harvey’s head. “I overreacted. It wasn’t—oh. Harvey, I’m trying to—“

“No, no, it’s not.” Sean reaches up runs a finger down Mike’s finger. “You should never feel like you’re not part of this. If you did then that’s our fault.”

“Sean…”

“Gentleman, I hate to interrupt,” Harvey says, detaching himself from the fresh bruising beginning to bruise on Mike’s neck. Not before licking a long stripe across said bruises. “I’m actually doing some of my best work here, so if you’d cut the chatter and help me out, I’d appreciate it.”

Mike chuckles and turns to face Harvey. “Oh, sorry, babe. Are we ignoring you?”

He grabs Harvey’s chin and lifts it up into a kiss. He’s smiling, so their teeth clack together as his mouth moves against Harvey’s. He runs his hand once through Harvey’s hair, thoroughly mussing up the normally immovable strands before dragging it down Harvey’s body. His fingers slip beneath the waistband of Harvey’s boxer, past the scritch-scratch of pubic hair, and around Harvey’s—

“Not tonight,” Harvey says, tugging at Mike’s wrist. He pulls his hand out of his boxer-briefs and sets it on Mike’s stomach.

“Wha—“

“Tonight’s about you,” Harvey says.

Sean sits up to kiss Mike’s cheek. “Let us show you just how badly we want you.”

“Yeah,” Mike gasps, breath suddenly short. Sometimes, he can’ believe he’s here. Considering how things started, how tangled things were, it’s almost incomprehensible that he’s there, between them. “That’s sounds—yeah.”

And then Harvey’s kissing him again, and Sean is pushing his hand beneath Mike’s t-shirt.

“Help me get his shirt, off, Harv,” Sean says. Harvey pulls away, smiling incorrigibly when Mike chases his lips, and helps Sean strip the man between him of this shirt.

Sean has his own Cheshire grin as he presses kisses down Mike’s chest. The bed sheets fall away as he rises to his knees, and Mike realizes that the little shit’s been naked since they came back into the bedroom.

“You’re ours, Mike,” Sean says, placing a kiss lightly on Mike’s collar bone. “But just in case, Harvey, maybe we should let everyone know who’s he is.”

And then Sean bites down just above Mike’s nipple. Mike yelps, back arching off the bed. 

“I’d almost forgotten he responded like that,” Harvey snickers. “That’s going to bruise nicely.”

Sean hums his agreement and after evening things out with a bite to the opposite side begins a slow, agonizing path of kiss-bites down Mike’s torso. Mike squirms more and more as each bite lights up, sending little jolts of pain-pleasure through his body.

They’ve marked each other before. Dozens of times, but never to this degree and never from Sean. Harvey’s the possessive one, the one that likes to know that Sean and Mike belong to him. Sean’s insistence to Mike as his own as well…It’s electrifying.

“You’re both a couple of teases,” he hisses. Harvey resumes the mauling of Mike’s neck just as Sean nips Mike’s hip bone.

“You hear that?” Sean asks, leering up the length of Mike’s body. “Teases, he says.”

Harvey chuckles and begins to nose his way up Mike’s neck until his lips brush the shell of his ear. “Then I guess we’ll have to work on our follow-through.”

Mike has blown passed ‘hard’ and gone straight to ‘like a fucking rock’ by the time Sean is dragging his boxers over his hips. Sean’s eyes light up when his cock springs up, and his tongue flicks out to wet his lower lip.

“Get behind him, gorgeous,” Sean growls. “Make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.”

Suddenly, Harvey is lifting Mike like he’s a rag doll and dropping his between his thighs. His arms wrap around his chest, pulling him back to lean against Harvey’s chest.

“You got him?” Sean asks, jacking Mike’s cock once, twice. Mike squirms again, but Harvey tightens his hold.

“Show ‘em what you got, sweetheart.”

And then Sean swallows Mike down to the root.

Mike howls, his body trying to arch up off the bed, but Harvey holds him down. He presses his face to the side of Mike’s head, and speaks directly into his ear.

“How’s that feel, Mike?” he asks, his voice like gravel. Sexy gravel. “Tell me how it feels.”

Sean pulls up, and his tongue laves up the vein on the underside of Mike’s cock. He nurses on the head for a moment, licking the pre-cum from its slit.

“G-good!” Mike yelps. “It feels so good.”

“It looks good,” Harvey agrees. He lifts his hips and grinds his own hard dick into Mike’s ass. The movement makes Mike buck up and forces his cock deeper into Sean’s mouth. Harvey’s reaches around Mike and threads his fingers into Sean’s hair, petting him as he bobs on Mike’s cock. “Look at that. My good boys playing so well together.”

“Please, please,” Mike groans. He wants to come, needs to come, and Sean seems willing to give that to him when Harvey pulls him up by the hair. His lips come off with a pop.

“Don’t finish him,” Harvey says, easing out from behind Mike. Mike whines, chest heaving, as Harvey pulls Sean up onto his knees. He wraps his hands around his hips and then they’re kissing, mouths moving as they grind their hips together over Mike. Sean runs his hands up and down Harvey’s chest, finger nails scratching the sparse hair on his chest. Mike watches, rubbing his palms across their thighs, and wonders if Harvey can taste him on Sean’s tongue. The thought makes his stomach clench and his toes curl.

“My turn,” Harvey murmurs into Sean’s mouth. They exchange three loud, smacking kisses before separating. Sean crawls back up the bed and lifts Mike’s head into his lap. He leans down and whispers into Mike’s ear.

“You know what’s coming, don’t you?”

“Me, hopefully,” Mike chuckles breathlessly.

Sean smirks, pets Mike’s hair. “Hang on, Mikey.”

Harvey moves off the bed and onto the floor, resting his elbows against the comforter. He runs his fingers reverently over the arch of each of Mike’s feet, laughing as it makes him squirm. Then he grabs Mike by the calves and pulls, yanking him down the bed. Mike settles his legs over Harvey’s shoulders, long thigh framing his face. Harvey nips at the innermost skin of his thighs before soothing the sting with a press of his lips. Then he’s onto Mike’s cock, lapping at it, base to head. It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve done this before. The sensation of Harvey’s tongue against his most intimate parts has always set Mike’s nerves alight, making him feel like he’s about to burn up with the sheer pleasure of it.

It doesn’t hurt that Harvey is spectacularly, stupidly talented at eating someone out.Harvey picks up Mike’s legs again and pushes them back, folding Mike almost in half. Without having to be asked, Sean holds his legs in their new position, parting Mike’s cheeks and exposing him to Harvey.

After paying a loving, laving tribute to Mike’s balls, Harvey’s tongue trails south, across the sensitive spot just beneath them and farther south still. He alternates between licking and sucking, each driving Mike closer and closer to the edge.

“Harvey, oh, fuck, Harvey!” Mike’s biting his lip so hard he can taste the slight tang of copper.

And then there’s a spit-slick finger there along with Harvey’s tongue and it’s too much. Way too much. Mike’s orgasm borders on aching as he fights against the two sets of hands holding him down. He rides the waves, relishing the pain-pleasure in the clench of his muscles and the curling of his toes.

“I’m dead,” he groans, after he’s aware of his surroundings again, when he’s been pulled back from the farthest reaches of the cosmos and shoved back into his body. “You’ve killed me. Are you proud of yourselves?”

Harvey and Sean smile in tandem, both looking down at Mike. He props himself up on wobbly arms and looks between them. “Sorry, I’ll help. Who wants a helping handy before I fall into a coma?”

As if to prove his point, Mike proceeds to yawn so widely that his jaw pops. On either end, Harvey and Sean both chuckle softly.

“No need to worry,” Harvey murmurs. He stands up from the ground, and Mike can see his cock wilted and spent against his fly. Looking over his shoulder, Mike confirms that Sean, too, has reached his own climax.

“That was quite the performance, Mikey,” Sean says even has he helps Harvey drag Mike bonelessly up the bed and settle Mike between. “No help necessary.”

Harvey produces a wet washcloth from nowhere and does only the most cursory of cleanups before pulling the duvet up and over to cover the three of them.

Mike has missed this, lying between Sean and Harvey in bed. When sleeping, Mike and Sean prove themselves to be truly cut from the same cloth. Harvey has complained since the beginning that sharing a bed with the two of them is like sharing a bed with two very overgrown, very tactile puppies. The more physical contact the better, and on the nights they end up next to each other, Mike and Sean tangle themselves together as thoroughly as possible.

Harvey, insisting that grown-ass men should have room to sleep if they want it, usually chooses to sleep separate from the other. And if by some coincidence that either of them wake up and Harvey has migrated across the bed and plastered himself to either one of their backs, Mike and Sean don’t mention it. Much.

Tonight is an exception. Tonight, as soon as Mike and Sean are entwined to their satisfaction, Harvey slides under the covers and slots himself against Mike’s back. Slipping his left arm beneath Mike’s head, he reaches around with his right to rest his hand on Sean’s hip.

“I love you,” Mike murmurs, pressing a sleepy kiss against Harvey’s bicep. He nudges forward and kisses Sean on the nose. “The both of you. So much.”

“Go to sleep, Rookie,” Harvey whispers, and Mike has no trouble following this directive.

It’s hard sometimes, the three of them together. It’s often messy—three egos in a relationship are about a hundred times harder to balance than just two—but when it’s good, it’s great. There had been a point when Mike knew he should have given up, should have walked away from the fucked up mess they had made for themselves, but now, lying between the two most important people in his life, Mike knows that there was never really going to be a reality where he didn’t choose to be exactly where he is right now.


End file.
